fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evendy
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 16 (X784) 23 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Snow Magic |Character2 = Wendy Marvell |Kanji2 = ウェンディ・マーベル |Romaji2 = Wendi Māberu |Alias2 = Sky Sorceress |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 12 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Image Gallery = Evendy/Image Gallery }} Evendy (イブウェン Ibuuen) is the fanon pair between Blue Pegasus Mage, Eve Tearm and Fairy Tail Mage, Wendy Marvell. About Eve and Wendy Eve Tearm Eve Tearm (イヴ・ティルム Ivu Tirumu), also known as Holy Night Eve, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team The Trimens. Eve was initially portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes. Seven years later, Eve grew into a young man, gaining sharper facial features and narrower eyes, while at the same time changing his hairstyle, which has grown longer, wavier and slightly messier. Eve's initial attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers. After the timeskip, Eve switched to a more casual outfit, with a short-sleeved shirt left untucked over dark suit pants complementing the tie around his neck, covered in light and dark diagonal stripes, and dark shoes. Eve, like his teammates, is a womanizer, and tries to warm up to a woman by using his disposition, as a young man, to his advantage. Eve, also like his teammates, has great respect for Ichiya, and, as such, immediately apologized to Erza upon arriving at the misconceived notion that she and Ichiya were an item, as, by disrespecting her, he was disrespecting Ichiya. Eve is also very polite, and addresses those whom are superior to him with the proper honorifics. After the timeskip, Eve's personality and mannerisms remain largely unchanged. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale. Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale, Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members. Wendy is a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. She generally wears loose fitting or bare-back dresses and sandals with wing designs, possibly to denote that she is a Sky Dragon Slayer. When first introduced, Wendy's Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder, but after the Guild disbanded and she joined Fairy Tail, the stamp was replaced by Fairy Tail's Guild stamp. During her time in Edolas, Wendy wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. While on Tenrou Island, Wendy wears several different outfits. At first, she wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Later, Wendy receives new clothing from the Celestial Spirit World. It is a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. After being saved from Hades' attack, Horologium gives Wendy new clothes. They are a suit like top with a light trim and large cuffs and dress shirt with tie. She wears a small skirt with a large sash holding the top and skirt together. Her hair is let down and she wears dark stockings. During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy wears her team colors in a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Wendy is very shy and polite. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. Wendy is becoming more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic". She can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild or friends, Wendy will fight without hesitation. History Eve's History Eve was originally trained to be one of the Magic Council's Rune Knights, but, with the Council's dissolution, Eve had nowhere to go. With his possible future now in shambles, Eve joined Blue Pegasus and became a part of its team: The Trimens. Wendy's History Wendy was raised by the female dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone at around the age of five. After wandering around trying to locate her lost mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further. He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Light Team in their mission against the Oración Seis. Relationship Though the two have not interacted directly, Eve has mentioned Wendy to be very beautiful and no ill feelings are shared between the two. Fans of the pairing support their relationship because the couple would be cute together. Synopsis Oración Seis Arc Eve, like everyone else, was shocked at Wendy's first appearance, not expecting a mage so young. When Ren comments on Wendy's future beauty, Eve agrees, but also states that she is plenty beautiful as of now. Grand Magic Games Arc After Lyon reminds Gray about his promise with Juvia, Ichiya says that he will want Erza, and Ren says he'll choose Lucy, Eve happily says that he'll take 'Wendy-chan' only to be shocked by seeing Elfman instead, and comments that she'd grown in an unfortunate way. References Navigation Category:Evendy Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help